Life and Death
by Betrayed05
Summary: What if Kikyo used a different tactic on her plans and finally got her revenge on Inuyasha? How would the gang react? Who will be her target? IK SM Story better than summary I promise. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I probably never will. But I do own this story and can't have it.**

Inu Yasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango were walking along the road all in deep conversation and laughing and enjoying the breeze. Little did they know that someone was watching them. The priestess called Kikyo was lurking up in the trees being careful not to get spotted. She has still been seeking her revenge on Inu Yasha, but instead of directly going for Inu Yasha she had a new stradgey. She would attack the other person she knew Inu Yasha cared about... Kikyo had carefully thought out her plan...

Kagome and Inu Yasha were arguing, Sango and Miroku were talking when they heard Inu Yasha yell "Kagome, no!" They looked over at where Inu Yasha and Kagome were standing just in time to see Kagome fall with an arrow sticking out of her back. Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome to check if she was still breathing, while Inu Yasha was looking around to see where the arrow came from. Just as Kikyo jumped out of the tree she was hiding in, Inu Yasha and the others looked up.

"Kikyo!" Inu Yasha said, as the anger was building up inside him.

"Yes Inu Yasha, it is I Kikyo." she said with a smirk.

"I told you I would get my revenge." Kikyo said

"YOU WILL PAY!" Inu Yasha said charging at Kikyo.

Sango and Miroku were still beside Kagome. She was trying to get up, but Sango pushed her back down.

"You need to lay still Kagome."Sango said with a slightly worried voice.

"Sango is right, you mustn't move." said Miroku.

But Kagome wouldn't listen. When she got up an incredible amount of pain shot through her body. Sango gasped.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, fright in his eyes.

Kikyo had pulled a fast one and shot Kagome in the chest.

Sango ran up to Kagome who's body fell limply to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Kagome speak to me!"

Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo.

"Perhaps one more shot will satisfy me." smirked Kikyo

Kikyo pulled out another arrow and got ready to shoot again. Inu Yasha yelled to Sango and Miroku "Get Kagome away from here."As Kikyo shot her arrow, Inuyasha ran to get in front of Kagome but he was to late. The arrow already hit Kagome again, this time in the stomach. Kagome screamed as another arrow periced her skin. Kouga was not very far when he heard a scream.

Kouga's POV

"That scream? I've heard it before."Kouga thought to himself. Then it came to him. "Kagome!" she must be in trouble. "I bet it's that pup Inu Yasha." Kouga said aloud.

"Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!" said Kouga with a worried voice. I hope nothing has happend to her. He said in his thoughts. "Don't worry Kagome I'm coming!" But when he got to where all the noise was coming from, but stopped dead when he saw what he saw. 'Kagome!' Oh no, Kagome is hurt badly. Sango turned and saw Kouga standing there staring at Kagome.

Sango's POV

Kouga was just standing there staring at Kagome with so much fear in his eyes I thought he was going to start crying. Then I saw him look over at Inu Yasha and Kikyo, I saw anger in his eyes as he saw Kikyo holding a bow and arrow. He walked over to where Miroku and I were standing beside Kagome on the ground. Miroku didn't see Kouga so I whispered to him. "Miroku, Kouga is coming over here."

So he turned around in front of Kagome and I.

All Kouga said was "I do not want to fight, I just want to help Kagome."

Kagome's breathing was shallow now, since she was shot in the chest and stomach. She was bleeding very bad. Kouga walked over to Kagome and sat down. He looked into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's POV

I felt like I was going to die. When the last arrow hit in the stomach, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. As I was falling I saw Inuyasha look at me. He looked worried. When I got hit in stomach I knew I was going to die. I already knew I had lost a lot of blood. A bunch of thoughts were starting to go through my mind. 'Is Inu Yasha going to try to save me? Does Inuyasha care if I die? Will Inuyasha be happy that Kikyo is trying to kill me? Am I going to die right now, this very minute, on this very spot?

Then I saw Kouga sit down beside me. When I saw him look into my eyes, he had so much fear in them. He got back up and he was talking to Sango and Miroku.

"I think I can heal Kagome's wounds."

He walked back over to me and sat down.

"Kagome I can heal you wounds, but I have to pull the arrows out."

I just stared at him. "Ok, just make the pain stop."

"This is going to hurt. Sango, Miroku I need your help."

Kikyo and Inuyasha were fighting when they heard a scream and both turned to see who screamed. Kouga had just pulled out the arrow in her shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing to Kagome,get away from her."

"I'm helping her since you won't." Kouga said

"Um, hello in a lot of pain here." Kagome said

"Inuyasha look out!" Miroku shouted

Kikyo snuck up behind Inu Yasha ready to strike but he was ready. As he jumped over Kikyo he sliced her arm with Tetsusaiga. "Damn missed!"

"I'll be back to kill you Inuyasha!"

She pulled one more arrow, aimmed it Kagome and shot. Kouga saw and moved Kagome just in time to keep it from hitting her in the head. But it did hit Kouga in the leg.

"That was unexpected!"he said pulling out the arrow and tossed it. His leg healed automatically. He turned back to Kagome.

"Ready? This one is going to be your chest." Kagome nodden, she grabbed Sango's hand.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not right now mut, can't you see that Kagome is hurt real bad!" reasoned Kouga

Just then Sango yelled at both of them. "Guys her breathing is becoming very shallow!"

Inuyasha and Kouga ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" both shouted

"Kagome you can't die! I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me." he said holding Kagome's hand.

Sango checked her pulse and slowly looked back at Inuyasha with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha she didn't make it."

They all looked up at him, even Kouga.

"Thanks Kouga, when you moved Kagome out of the way." he said slowly. "Can I be alone with Kagome for a few minutes?"

"We understand, we'll be over here." Sango said

Sango,Miroku,and Kouga left Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha's POV

'I can't believe she is gone.' he thought. He grabbed Kagome's bag and pulled out bandages, and ointment. He pulled Kagome up to his lap and pulled the of the arrows out and put the ointment on the wounds and placed the bandages over them. He looked at her. 'She is beautiful! Why had I never noticed it before.' Then he reached over and closed her eyes. 'Why couldn't I save you?' I should have been able to save you.' he thought to himself. 'Even though I never showed it... I love you Kagome!' he said to himself.

Kouga,Sango and Miroku were talking.

"He loved her didn't he?" asked Kouga, they nodded.

"Did she love him?" agian they nodded

"Well I think I should leave so you guys can have time alone with Kagome. I'll say my goodbyes."

"Wait you don't have to leave yet." Sango said,Miroku agreed.

"No it would be best if I leaved" he said

Just then Inuyasha walked up

"I'm taking Kagome to Sesshomaru."

"Why?" asked a confused Sango.

"BECAUSE KAGOME IS DEAD THANKS TO ME!" "And no one is going to stop me, got that!"

"Inuyasha, don't you think we should take her to Kaede first?" asked Miroku. "Why?" wondered Inu Yasha.

"Because maybe we should see what she can do first."

"I'M TAKING HER TO SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU HAS TENSEIGA AND CAN BRINGS HER BACK TO LIFE!"

Kouga, Sango and Miroku were standing there.

"We still should go to Kaede first, I don't think Sesshomaru will be so understanding about you just popping up out of the blue." "Yea, Miroku's right."

"I don't care, I'm taking her to Sesshomaru, AND I'LL DO ANYTHING TO BRING HER BACK OK!" he yelled

"Then we're coming with you." Sango said

"I don't want to put you in the danger of Sesshomaru." "Why?"

"Inuyasha we're coming with you ok, we were Kagome's friends too and we would do anything to bring her back."

"I WILL have vengence for Kagome!"

"I will kill Kikyo for killing Kagome! I will get my revenge! I will bring Kagome back to life!"

"Uh, Inuyasha." "WHAT!" "Behind you." "Huh?"

Just then Kikyo jumped out of nowhere. "Did you miss me?"

"I told you I'd be back Inuyasha. I see your friend didn't survive, oh well now I can kill the rest of you." she smirked

She pulled out an arrow aimed it at Sango, and just as she shot, Miroku jumped in front of Sango and got hit with the arrow instead. "Miroku!" Sango yelled as he fell.

"Aww how sweet, the boy takes the blow to save the one he loves." she said and gave a fake smile.

"Miroku, are you ok? Talk to me." she said worriedly. He had got hit in the chest. "I'm ok."

"Why did you jump out in front of me?"

"Because I care about you and I didn't want you to get hurt." he said with a smile

Sango bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry to break you two up, but I've got work to finish here."

Kikyo pulled out another arrow but before she could do anything else, Inu Yasha started to shout at her.

"I will kill you Kikyo! You killed Kagome now I'll kill you!"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, I'm surprised that you still haven't figured out my plan yet. I thought surely you'd have figured out by now."

"I'm going to kill everyone around you, and let you die of suffering from being all alone." she gave an evil grin.

She aimed the arrow at Sango, but to her disappointment it didn't hit Sango, it didn't hit anyone. Kouga had ran and grabbed Sango and Miroku out of the way just in time. "Thanks for that."

Miroku groaned in pain. He still had the arrow in his chest. He was bleeding a little more than before. "Miroku!"

"Sango, I want you to do something for me." "Anything."

"I want you to pull the arrow out for me."

"But won't that just make you bleed worse."

"You still have Kagome's bag, don't you?"

"No, Inuyasha had it last." her eyes swelling up with tears.

"I can go get for you, if you want. I know where it is."

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou so much!"

"Yeah, I'll go get it, I'll be right back."

As Kouga took off running, Sango sat down and clasped her hand in hid when they heard some one talking to them. They looked up to see who it was, though they already knew.

"Look at the happy couple; I should do something about it."

She aimed at Sango and Miroku, but as she shot Miroku pushed Sango away from him jusy as he got hit in the chest agian.

"MIROKU!" she screamed

Sango ran over to Miroku and fell down beside him.

"Miroku! Speak to me!" more tears filling her eyes

"It's okay, I'm fine. Don't cry Sango."

Just then an arrow came down and hit Miroku in the chest again for the third time. He fell back, grabbing Sango's hand as he went. Sango screamed like she was the getting stabbed.

"Sango?" "What is it Miroku?" speaking softly

"I love you, will you kiss me?" he knew he was dying and wanted to do the one thing he's dreamed of doing for so long.

"I have been wanting to ever since I laid eyes on you." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips and deepened the kiss. When she leaned up to look at him, he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side limply. His hand still had a hold of Sango's.

"Miroku? Miroku?"she was crying no longer able to keep the tears in, when she felt for a pulse. When she got back up she stared at Kikyo with a cold, icy, deathly glare and spoke slow at first.

"I will kill you." Sango shouted

She started running towards Kikyo but Kouga grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she yelled fighting Kouga to get free and cause Kikyo serious pain.

"No, don't risk it!" He said holding on to Sango; to keep her from doing something crazy.

"SHE KILLED MIROKU!" She spazed still struggling to get free from Kouga's tight grip.

"Nani!" A shocked Inuyasha said, turning to look at the ground behind him where the others were. He looked down at Miroku who was laying limply on the ground with 3 arrows in his chest.

"Inuyasha, behind you!" Kouga and Sango said in unision.

Kikyo had ran to attack Inuyasha, but he turned just in time to dodge her attack.

"YOU BETRAYED ME INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed

Sango had finally gave up struggling against Kouga and fell to the ground crying. Tear found their way out of her eye and were now hitting the ground making wet spots where they dropped.

"I can't beleive he's gone, he's really gone." she cried

Kouga looked down at Sango and felt kind of sorry for her. He didn't know what else to do, so he just put his hand on her shoulder and patted her back a couple of times.

"I don't want ot beleive it. . ."

"I'll go get Kagome's bag for you so you can bandage him up."

"Really?" she looked up, her face was red and wet from crying."

Kouga ran really fast to get kagome's bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this story. And you ain't gettin it.

Thanks to xXSliencedXx- here's your next chapter. hi. lol

Now read the story and review...or...suffer the price if you don't...

Chapter 2:

"Kikyo, you have done enough damage here. Now you shall pay." Inuyasha said.

He ran towards her and jumped over, slicing her back with Tetsusaiga as he went. She fell to the ground with a thud. Blood was splattered all around her on the ground. She started to speak.

"Damn you Inuyasha, I'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting."

With that Kikyo disappeared. Inuyasha then ran over to Sango and the dead Miroku.

"We'll find a way to bring them back."

_Inuyasha's POV_

_"She looked up at me. Her face was all tear stained, and I suddenly realized that she was in love with him. 'Wow Kagome was right, I do give dense a whole new meaning.' I found myself forming a soft smile. 'Poor Sango.'_

Distant running could be heard. Then they saw a tornado as the person came closer. Inuyasha turned around in front of Sango and gripped his sword. He then recongized who the tornado was being made from. Kouga had returned with a giant, fat, yellow-backpack.

"It's ok Inuyasha, Kouga just brought me Kagome's bag."

"Thank you Kouga."

She went back over to where Miroku laid and started to bandage him up. Then she started to cry some more. Inuyasha walked over to Sango and sat down beside her. "Here let me do this for you." he started to reach for the bandages but Sango snatched them away.

"No! Let me do this. This is something I need to do alone."

Inuyasha got back up and walked back to where he was before. Inuyasha looked at Kouga who looked at Sango who was looking at Miroku. When she had finished Inuyasha spoke.

"Come on, let's go to the old hag's village."

An hour later they arrived at Kaede's village and were standing outside of her hut. Sango was inside changing from her bloody clothes.

"What happend to dear Kagome and Miroku?'' Kaede asked.

"Kikyo attacked us and killed them." Inuyasha answered.

"We brought them here to see what you could do, then we're taking them to Sesshomaru." he added.

_Evening time_

Inuyasha, Kaede, and Kouga were talking about what had happend while Sango was curled up crying in her sleep. She was sheriving in her sleep so Kaede put another blanket on her. Another hour later Kaede fell alsleep, and so did the others. This was not going to a peaceful night, for unpleasent dreams were going to invade their sleeping.

_Inuyasha's dream_

_''Kagome?" _

_"Is that you?"_

_A girl was standing in a field of flowers with her back facing him. He started walking towards her, when he reached her he put his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Kagome is that you?" she turned around to face him, her hair covered her face so he couldn't see her. _

_''Inu-Inuyasha is that you?'' she whispered_

_''Yes, it's me.''_

_Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and was crying. Her words were muffled beneath her cries. Suddenly the skies turned black, the fields and forests died, and the girl lifted her face to where Inuyasha could see her. What he saw was a horrifying sight. The girl was changing. She had soild white eyes and she had fangs. Her hair turned a firey red and her nails turned to claws. _(AN: I didn't have her as a demon, but let your imagination do its wonders)_ The girl pulled out her bow and as she shot an arrow aimed at his heart said, _

_"Inuyasha...DIE!''_

_"Kagome, how could you?''_

_"Fool, I am not Kagome!" the arrow pierced his heart._

Inuyasha sat bolt up, his heart pounding, drenched in sweat. He looked at his surrondings, he was in the hut. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'll bring you back Kagome, if it's the last I do." He vowed sliently.

He laid back down and let sleep over come him once again, without knowing he wasn't the only person having trouble sleeping.

_Sango's dream_

_She was slowly walking down a narrow path of a forest. She sped up her pace. Then saw Miroku standing in the distance. When she reached him she called out his name. He turned around with a small smile on his face._

_"Miroku, I was so scared that I'd lost you!" she exclaimed._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She had tears streaming down her face. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, which made her tears stop flowing. She closed her eyes and he deepend the kiss. Suddenly he broke the kiss. Miroku's once warm and emotional eyes, now only showed hate and when he spoke his voice was as cold as ice. Sango looked both confused and scared._

_"I have to kill you now." he stated coldly._

_Suddenly a groan/gasp _(AN: the one Kagome did in the 2nd movie when she... you know) _escaped Sango's lips. Miroku had pulled out dagger and stabbed her right below the breast. _(AN: the part below the chest, in this case breast and above the stomach)

_"Die Sangp." He said coldly._

_"...No..." was all that she could find to say. She died in his grip and he let her go, she the ground with a thud. A single tear sparkled down her cheek._

Sango sat blot up breathing heavily and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sat there a few minutes to regain her breath. Slowly she calmed down and was breathing normal again. She lay back down and fell back to sleep.

Alright I know that wasn't a perfect place to stop at, but I wanna see how long you before cursing me out. No, no I just felt like stoping there. I'll update soon. Now go leave a review or you don't get another chapter.


End file.
